


Why does no one write love letters anymore?!

by Rushie_Blades



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Budding Love, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fellswap(red), Fluff, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Maybe smutty?, Mental Instability, Multi, PTSD mentions, Probably not though, Rejections, Romance, Screwed up views of love, Underfell, Will mark explicit one, basically one shots, gender neutral reader, mentions of abuse, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushie_Blades/pseuds/Rushie_Blades
Summary: So yeah. I love fluff and romance stuff and you know what I rarely see anyone do anymore? Write fricken love letters! I feel like the world needs more love letters, so gosh darn it, I'm going to write some!But as UT character... cuz I'm trash.So here we are, have a bunch of quick love letter drabbles from all sorts of AUs! And if you like them and would like to request a particular character, feel free to comment with your request or hit up my tumblr!





	1. A Sansational start

_Dear Human,_

Is it weird to call you human? He probably should call you by your name. That would be more meaningful.

Sans scratched his skull as he leaned over his desk. A nibbled on pencil in hand as he tapped the eraser against the desk repeatedly. He had just begun his endeavor to write you this letter, as a means of expressing his soul-felt adoration of you. As suggested by his brother.

Such a cool bro, he thought to himself.

Sans had been struggling with telling you how he felt for some weeks now. Everytime he was about to bring it up, something always interrupted him. First it was Undyne while you two were walking in the park one evening, she didn't mean to interrupt, it was just happenstance but it still shook his confidence in the moment.

The second time was when you had come over for dinner. After the meal, he had brought you to his roof to star gaze with him and just as he opened his mouth to speak to you, Papyrus called you both down for dessert. While the brownies were the best his bro had ever made, it still ruined his chance.

And now, figuring that third time would be the charm, he somehow find himself at a loss for words.

Sans crosses his arms and lays his skull into them, a soft groan escaping his teeth.

His mind wonders to thoughts of you and a warmth envelopes his soul. It's so easy for him to think of why he loves you. Everything about you just makes him so warm, safe and assured. Like life will all work out as long as you're around. Your smile shone like the glorious stars, your soul sang like sea, calming and gentle, but fierce. 

You, in the short time you have known each other, have inspired him to do so much. To live again, like he has a reason too. To try again, and not be afraid to fail. To laugh like, like, the world wasn't going to end tomorrow.

Sans sat up at his desk, leaning back in his chair as he lets is head fall backward haphazardly.

He can think all of those things, now he has just got to say them!

Squeezing his sockets shut, he steadies his soul once more before leaning back onto the paper.

_Dear _____ ,_

_For a skeleton, I'm pretty bad at it. You know why? Becuase all this time I've been lacking a backbone._

_I've been beating around the bush to tell you some things. But, I hope, and you know I don't do that too often, that this letter will finally set the record straight._

_When you laugh, my soul soars. When you cry, it weeps. When you smile, my world fades to see only you._

_You amaze me ____ , everyday. Tibia honest, when we first arrived above ground I thought my soul had hardened to all the coldness of the world._

_Humans were mean, cruel, vicious, uncaring and unkind. And, although that may be true for some, you have shown me a different part of humanity._

_You are loving, kind, sweet, caring, and strong. You fight for what you believe it, and that has often extended to me. You believe in me in ways that I have never believed in myself._

_You have touched my soul and have inspired this lazy sack of bones to feel and do things that has made my bro gasp on several ocassions._

_I could sing your praises in everyway I know how to make sound (though I don't know if you would appreciate a trombone ballad), but that isn't my reason for this letter._

_______ , I love you. I love you with every ounce of my soul. I want you to know this more than anything, but it seems like you stole my spine when you took my (metaphorical) breath away. (You can keep them if you really want, I don't mind it too bad.)_

_So I wrote you this letter. A little cheesy, I know, but I have always been a little hammy._

_In all seriousness,_

________ , I would be honored if you would be my vertebae._

_(Hopefully soon to be) Yours,  
Sans _

Sans quickly folds the letter and shoves it in the near by envelope before he could think too much more on the matter. 

Skull flushed a deep cyan, he looks at the time. You would be gettin home from work soon. Enough time to execute his plan. Grabbing the candy bar from his desk, your favorite, he blips out of existence.

Passing through the void he could feel the sweat dripping from his skull as he pops back into existence in your living room. 

Quickly surveying to confirm you were not home yet, he takes the opportunity to arrange the letter and candy bar (cuz that's romantic right??) on the counter between the living room and front door, making sure it was in plain view.

He heard the jingle of keys outside the door and with a surprised squeak, he blips out of the room and onto his bed back home.

It was done.... now he just had to wait for your reply....

....

 

....

 

....

 

 

 

Maybe a letter wasn't such a great idea...

 

**BING!**

 

It was you....


	2. Of Gods and Mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to PumpkinFlash for suggesting this one!
> 
> What happens when the God of Death gets a love letter from you?!
> 
> I tried to be a little more poetic here to go with the ancient feel. Reapertale isn't my most well verse AU but hey, I hope you like it anyways!

_The day that I saw death, my heart had stopped, but not because you reaped my soul but because you reaped my heart._

_‘ Look not onto death else you will be slain.’ That is what I had been told, what I have to come to know. That when I would look upon your deathly vistage, that I would die. But when I looked into those hollowed eyes, I saw not death, but I felt life._

_Is it not humorous, that when one looks upon Death, they feel the heat rising in their cheeks, a warmth rising in their soul, and a peace rising in their heart? Would it not be fair of me to say that you, oh hallowed creature, oh divine beast which no mortal shall truly know, have stolen my heart, and I wish nothing more than to give it to you freely._

_I wish to see you, oh glorious Death, just speak with you and learn your true name. I wish just to share the intimacy of knowledge, to call upon you just as you call upon the souls of the Lost and the Damned._

_Tell me, oh Eternal Night, stealer of my heart, how may a simple mortal summon you? Would it be foolish of me to ask for your company, for your time, as Limitless as it may be. How may a foolish mortal as I become ever so more foolish as to be granted a moment by your side?_

_Oh My Sweet Death, if you find this message favorable, steal me away this night and whisper to me your feelings true. I know the risks of courting such Divine beings, I know that you may very well steal my soul from my body, but I would gladly relinquish it and so much more should you desire it, and should I get the opportunity to spend mere moments in your presence._

_I beseech you to call upon me, oh my sweet succulent nightshade, your ever foolish mortal._

_With all my love eternal,  
_____ _

\---------

 

The sound of fire bursting into life and subsequently dying out mear moments later fills the chamber, Sans looking over at the altar of sacrifice sees a note placed upon it. 

Had another mortal wrote to his brother in adoration or desperation? The Death God thinks to himself.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the dark God plucked the note from the altar. It was addressed to him. No mortals ever wrote to him to his recollection. Opening up the note, Sans scanned the parchment and as his mind comprehended the literature, his sockets darkened.

A love letter? For him? That is absolutely absurd. Why would a mortal write a love letter to the god of death. Is this a death wish? Do they wish to ridicule me? Have they gone mad? 

Sans looks over the name of the Mortal who has been foolish enough to draw his eye. With a dark blue marking his skull, Sans mumbles your name a few times, letting it roll off his non-existent tongue. A lovely name, perhaps it was a lovely mortal. 

Has he come across them before? They have apparently seen him. They must be mad if they look upon death and not find themselves in fear. 

Deciding that his curiosity is much too great, Sans works so that he would look upon the mortal before making his decision on how to reply to their pleads. Returning to his chamber, Sans pulls out a large silver bowl. Placing it upon the table, he fills the vehicle with black water before running his hand, coated in dark blue magic, over the liquid. Your vestige appears before him, a fair and pretty human, with eyes that show happiness and love, and a smile that knows kindness, tennding away at the fields. You're a simple human, but as he stares into your soul he can see it filled with Mirth. He would even venture to say, to call, your soul a beautiful one. 

As the god of death watches you labor in the fields, tending to your livestock, interacting with your neighbors and their children, he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his porcelain skull. He knows a flush has overcome his cheeks as he gazes longingly at the Mortal who seeks his favor. Perhaps, just perhaps, he will do as you have besieged and will steal you away this night. If not to see if ~~his~~ this Mortal is truly mad, but simply mad for him. Deciding to do just that, he waits for the marching time of his brother to pass until night has fallen on your sleepy little world.

“Soon, my dear _____, we will know if even Death can feel love.”

The God chuckles softly to himself as he returns to the main chamber, his brother calling upon him in a boisterous tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any skellies you want to see a love letter from? Or see them recieve? 
> 
> Let me know! ♡♡


	3. Red seeing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mild cursing and suggestive content but nothing explicit.
> 
> Soooo Mafiafell Sans gets jelly that his crush got flowers from someone else so he decides to step up his game.
> 
> Thank you Lizzie_Tempest for the suggestion!
> 
> I fricken L O V E mafiatale, and really everything 1920s. So if you like this, you should go check out my main fic, Razzle Dazzle 'n all that Jazz!

Red rubbed his sockets as he stared at the Scarlet page before him. A thick pen sat in his hand as his mind drifts to the events of yesterday.

He dropped by your place to give you an invitation to join him later that evening for dinner. He was pleased to see that you were home, although he knew that you would be, and that you readily accepted the invitation. What he did not expect to see was the bouquet of red roses sitting on your kitchen table. What more, he did not expect to see a long, eloquently written love note sitting before the bouquet of roses. You had given him such a warm smile when you told him you received them from a secret admirer. But it wasn't him.

You didn't know this, and he couldn't be too mad at his angel for that. He knows that he hasn't exactly been direct with his advances. Inviting you to dinners at grillby's and such. He was still unsure of how far to bring you into his world. His work was dangerous and part of his soul couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt. Much less the boss finding out about you and dealing with you himself self. 

So the Red the Skeleton has been subtle, for once, in his advances with you. But it looks like there may be another who has set their filthy eyes on you. Asgore help the man who has decided to send you, his human of All Humans, of a bouquet roses and a shitty love note.

There's a loud snap as red looks down at his hand. In his frustration it seems that he has broken his pen, as ink splattered across his pages and desk. Fishing out a rag that he kept between his desk and bed, he wipes up the mess. After tidying, he pulls out a few fresh piece of paper and a thicker pen. His mind wanders to think about the lovely Crimson Hue that graced your cheeks as you when on about the romantic gesture of the flowers and letter entailed. 

How dare another person make you turn such a lovely color. With a newfound determination, Red starts into his letter, sure as the stars that he was going to be the man to win your heart, before any other flea stricken, Stars forsakened scumbag could get their paws on you.

_Hey there doll,_

_~~Knock knock, this is when you say who is there, and I say fuck, you would say fuck who, and I would tell you, you could fuck me if you want to.~~ _

Red Chuckles to himself darkly, remembering that you were more of a lady of class, and although he would love to pin you to a wall and do such sweet and dirty things to you, this was about wooing you first.

_______,_

_What's big, red, and loves to hear ya laugh? Well, doll face, it'll be your lucky day, because that’s me._

_Ya know I ain't too good at waxing poetic, but there are some things a man's got to say when he's feeling a particular way about a certain someone._

_____, every night I think about ya. Think about the times we have shared. I think about yer laugh, yer smile, yer eyes, body, soul. Every part of ya is perfect. Like an angel that has walked their way right into my soul._

_I've been coy on ya sweetheart, but I figure it's about time that I bite the bullet and tell ya what you mean to me._

_We've been hittin’ the town and paintin’ it red many a night now, and Star above I haven't felt a greater feelin’ than when I'm holdin’ ya in my arms._

_I love you doll, I really do. You make my soul soar._

_I want ya to be mine, to be my angel and spend many a day and night with ya. I want to love ya and be a better man for ya. I want to be yer everything just as you are already mine._

_I want to hold and kiss thay pretty little neck of yours and really hear ya call my name._

_I know I ain't the nicest or smartest monster around, but I know I can treat you right and take care of ya._

_So what do you say Dollface? Will you be mine?_

_Love,  
Your Sans. _

Red takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly.

He did it, it ain't perfect but it's him and that's all he's got.

Leaning back in his chair, he pulls out a box of cigars and some matches. Lighting up his smoke, he inhales deeply before letting the red tinted fumes trickle from his jaw and sockets.

He looks over at the gift box and roses he had picked up on the way home. He had Muffet make a dress for you as an express custom order, red and backless with black lace trim. In the same color as his magic. Also a black choker with a little red heart, to represent given ya his soul.

Your dinner reservations were in an hour, he'd pop by your place a half hour prior with gifts in tow. And if he had any say in it, by the end of the night you would be in his arms and his bed. Making you his, so no other man or monster would have the balls to evening look at his Angel with romantic intent again.

You were his.


	4. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell (red) Papyrus aka Mutt
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of abusive relationships and PSTD symptoms 
> 
> This poor boy doesn't understand your feelings.
> 
> Thank you so much sixty_nine13 for the suggestion! Mutt is my babe and I love him and want to protect the bean. Q.Q

To say your confession startled him would be a bit of an understatement. You and him were going about your usual evening, spending a quiet day at the brothers’ house, playing video games. A normal evening for the both of you since you started hanging out more often. And, as usual, you got salty when you lost at Mario Kart, again. He expected that. What he didn't expect was you to turn towards him and full-on kiss him in the living room. His soul was shaking when he found out you had such feelings for him. He never believed that a soul besides his brother could ever harbor romantic interests towards him. So, being the true coward that he was, he teleported into his room to hide from your advances. You were taking it well, letting him know that you would give him time to think about his answer. You were always such a kind soul. You always treated him really well, and he realized he was a fool not to see your feelings for him earlier.

But that was yesterday, and after spending the rest of the day hiding in his room and sleeping it off, luckily his brother allowed this, he decided that you deserved a proper response. There he sat at his desk with parchment in hand and wrote you a letter. Since he never has the spine to speak up in intense moments, he figured that this would be the next best answer.

_Human,_

_They say that every dog has its day, and it was certainly a day yesterday. I was surprised, startled even, to find out that you liked such a useless mutt such as myself. I'm sorry that I don't have the courage to say this to you aloud. I'm sorry that you had to like a worthless piece of trash like me. But, human, you're so kind, gentle, and sweet. I mean, could a skeleton like me even ever deserve a human like you? I've never really known anybody to actually like me, my brother being the closest soul to stand my existence. So it makes me wonder, if you really could? I mean, I know that we're friends, and we have been for a while. But, could you really want a good-for-nothing bag of bones like me? I guess that's a little silly to say considering you've already admitted your feelings for me. And if I were being honest, human, I like you too. I like the way you laugh when you beat me at video games, I like hanging out with you, I like the way you smile, you've always been there for me. Even when things got really messed up in my head, you've always been a really good friend._

He paused looking at the paper, you had always been a really good friend to him. You've supported him and have helped him and his brother transition to the above world and with the other humans. You were really great, spectacular even. But that just made his soul ache more. Does he love you? Could he love you? Does he even know what it means to love? He thinks about all the love he's received in his life, and the only soul that ever gave him close to what the human movies and books portray as love. But even that was harsh; being controlled, being put in his place and humiliated. Was that love? Is that what you wanted from him?

Papyrus sighs deeply and lays his skull against the table.

There wasn't an ounce of his being that could see himself treating you the same way that his brother treats him, to treat you with love. He could feel his soul quiver thoughts of disappointing you. For not being the man, or monster, that you wanted him to be. But he couldn't bring himself love you, not like his brother loves him.

His bones started to rattle as hot magic dripped from his sockets, remembering all the times his brother loved him. How he would cry and beg and plead for his brother to show mercy. He couldn't do that to you. He can't love you.

Screwing his sockets shut, he takes steady breaths to soothe his soul. He had to finish this letter for you.

_Human. You know I'm messed up, you know a lot of the fucked up shit I've been through, done. I can't feel that kind of love for you. I can't love you like that. You mean a lot to me, you are my dearest friend. But I can't muster the strength in my soul to show you that kind of love._

_I’m sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I just hope that you could find it in your soul to still be my friend. I don't want to lose you because I am a weak, worthless coward._

_You're my best friend ____,  
Please forgive me._

_Your loyal mutt,  
Papyrus_

Finishing the letter, he looks at the time. It's late but you're usually up late anyways. He hummed to himself as he decide it was better to act now before he lost himself to the shaking he felt coming in his soul.

He teleports to your door, placing the note on the floor before swiftly knocking. Once he heard the lock start to shift, he disappears.

“I'm sorry….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What skelly is next? Who do you want to feel the angsty coils of love (or rejections???)?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> *Snuggles a sad and confused Mutt*


	5. Of Gods and Mortals Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry was written. Is it good? Probably not, but he's trying!
> 
> Thanks Kim for the request for a part 2! They also requested a Lust!Sans letter so stay tuned for that! Its a fluster double feature!

Why must Mortals have such an infuriating means of courting?!

The God of Death thinks to himself as he crumples up another piece of parchment, letting it slide off of his tablet haphazardly. Since the first letter you would sent him, he has spent many a moon observing you. Going to your home and watching you from shadow. Pleased learn the ways in which you speak with others, the methods in which you interact with the world around you. You are always kind, and hardworking, and he could appreciate that you would go the extra mile for those around you. You reminded him of another being in his life which held a great importance. His own brother. But the feelings that started to trickle into his soul were not the same as that which he held for his beloved brother. No, it seems a form of eros had taken hold of him. Although, he yet to make his presence known to you, you still sent him letters nightly. Waxing on about his vistage, telling him your desires for his company, as well as going on about your day.

Were you really so lonely a human as to write to the god of death the sweet soliloquies? You seem to have friends, a good many of them in fact. You would spend your days smiling and and merry making amongst your peers in labor. But at night, you would stare upon the page with the a different kind of smile, as a warmth seemed to creep your cheeks.

Is because you thought of him? As you wrote those words, thoughts and feelings meant to fall upon his eyes alone. What a strange mortal to have such a fond feelings for God who brings only sorrow to those around you. 

A fortnight has passed since your first letter, and his frequent observations of your life has led him to this moment. The moment in which he would reply to your first request, and with the same format to which you had sent it. A love letter. But the words have escaped him and frustration grips his very core. How is he to respond to you? Should he speak of your lovely appearance? Your enchanting eyes? Your iridescent sold? Would that be for too forward? 

Another parchment crumbles and falls to the floor. 

The name of Asgore, king of all gods, is he supposed to write a love letter to a mortal?!

Knowing not how he was going to complete this task, Sans decided he would do the next best thing and seek the assistance of fellow gods or particularly a Goddess. The Goddess of Knowledge, Alphys. Sans teleported to the Goddess’ personal Library, finding her hunched over a pile of books and made his presence known by the clearing of his throat, though nonexistent it was. This startled Alphys, as she fell from her chair rather ungracefully and stammered out an apology.

“Pay it no mind Alphys, and I beg your pardon for the intrusion, but I need your assistance in something.”

Alphys rose from the floor, dusting off her gown as she corrected the spectacles upon her maw.

“What can I do for you Sans, it's not often you visit me. Do you need information on something?”

“Indeed I do Alphys, I need information on love letters, for no reason in particular, do you happen to have any on hand, or know what is most favorably said in their context?”

Alphys’ eyes light up at his query.

“ Sans, you are not in love are you? The God of Death falling for someone, to whom does this relationship blossom for? Does eros encapsulate your soul as we speak?” The Reptilian goddess started to vibrate with excitement as she spoke.

A dark blue hue graces the Death God’s skull as his eyes darken. 

“No Alphys, that is not what I am here to speak of, please obtain for me the information in which I desire, I-I’d rather not speak of such frivolous things as love.”

The saffron tinted goddess simply giggles, leading the way down a maze of tomes, pulling a few here and there and placing it in his arms. 

“Poetry, poetry is one of the most common forms of love letter written, as well as one of the most eloquent. There are several well-known poems written by Mortals and gods alike in reference to love, romance, matrimony, Harmony, in child-rearing. Some of the more famous would be written by our Holy Father Asgore to the Mother Toriel. Among the mortals there are great many written to several gods and goddesses as well as some here written to each other. If you need any more for reference, you can find them in this wing of my library, feel free to use them at any point of time if you need further information.” She says with an astute nod.

Sans mumbles a thank you as he pulls the shroud further over his skull in attempts to mask the broadening blue tint on his face. Bowing slightly, he teleports back to his personal chambers to read over the poetry. After a good night of research, he feels ready to begin his letter to you.

_Of blesséd Moon and shining star,_  
in brightest Day and darkest Night,  
a heavy heart with burden looms,  
but a soul encased takes flight. 

_A mortal’s soul worth its weight in gold,_  
Doth takes a toll on one of old.  
But sweetest kiss of Daylight's gleam,  
does fill thy heart with such a dream. 

_That may we of Two Worlds be,_  
could perhaps together see,  
The Binding of two,  
and seek harmony. 

_So that my mortal dear,_  
To Whom It Seems holds no fear,  
that I, Death, will take you,  
and so that I may hold you near. 

_If words that thou hast sayest be true,_  
then on the fullest o’ Moon  
enter into darkness blue,  
and together, thou and thy shall see,  
If joined our soul should swoon. 

_Thy hopest to have a favorable reply,  
Death _

Figuring he had embarrassed himself enough in his attempts to write poetry, Sans decides to be done with this final draft, and drops the letter into the bowl of dark liquid, resulting in it depositing itself on to your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust!Sans is next, but what after that? Whatcha craving?
> 
> *pours a heeping glass of fluff and slides it across the bar*


	6. Tulips for these two lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UL!Sans get a cute declaration of love!
> 
> Alll the fuffffff :D
> 
> Also maybe mildly suggestive? Its lust sans, what do you expect?
> 
> Thank you for the suggestion Kim!

Sans had always admired you from afar, often watching you water your spectacular garden that sat comfortably across the street from his abode. You and he had chatted a number of times, often as he came home from late nights turned into mornings at the club. You were like sunshine, warm and sweet. Very different from the life of nighttime pleasures he lived. But he liked that, he liked that you were nothing like the customers would come and see him, nothing like the other monsters and humans who would find enjoyment in his embrace. 

He tried flirting with you a number of times, but you always reacted with such a delightful blush that bespoke your innocence. He often would find himself enjoying spending a few moments after a long, exhausting night as you ranted on about the different flowers in your garden. It seemed that you were very much invested in this idea that flowers had a language of their own, and you would share your knowledge with him. Different flower types and colors all have different meetings. It wasn't something that he was entirely knowledgeable or interested in, but your passion for such delicate beauties was something that brighten his soul.

So it surprised him the most when he received a bouquet up on his doorstep. It was from you and contained a large array of flowers of different shapes and colors. There was also a note attached, with pictures, names of the flowers, and their meanings.

Yellow Acacia- secret Love, Pink Roses- pure ardent love, Baby's breath - innocence, White Tulips - Declaration of innocent love, flowering Almond- hope, Birch - meekness.

All the names and meanings of the flowers swirled around in his head for a few moments before realization dawned upon him. This was you, well you declaring your feelings towards him. A bright pink hue sprinkled across his skull. It was such a delicate declaration of your feelings, that you have had a crush on him for some time, as far as he could gather from the secret part? He had felt the heat rise in his soul and encompass the entirety of his skull as he stared at the bouquet before him. He had a good number of monsters and humans alike declare their undying love for him before, but in most cases as we're just in the throes of passion. He never expected you of all people to confess feelings for him, and in such a genuine way. He found himself at a loss of comprehension as he stared at the bouquet. He stopped staring at the flowers after what seemed like a good half hour, before any real thought could stick in his mind. He had to reply to you somehow. But did he feel the same way?

Yes, he had to admit he enjoyed your company. He enjoyed those moments sitting in your garden as you rambled about your flowers. And he couldn't deny you felt the warmth his soul whenever he thought about you. Could he feel this kind of genuine affection for another creature that goes beyond simple lust?

He figured it was not beyond him, and perhaps it would not hurt to pursue a relationship with you, assuming he didn't screw it up with his sleeping around. But you never seem to mind when he told you stories about his evening escapades. Perhaps you were the understanding sort? Another way of disbelief hit his soul like a train wreck as he stared once more the bouquet.

Pure and Secret Love, Acacia and pink roses. You would not have sent him this if you weren't sure, and knowing you and your tendency to shy away, this must have taken you a great deal of courage to present him with such a gift. Sans could feel a tingling warm caress his soul as a smile turned the corners of his flushed cheeks.

You were such a romantic sap, and he found himself giggling at the thought. Of course he would reply to you, his little sunshine. He would have to find a sufficient flower nickname for you, perhaps is Lily, or Rose? He didn't know too many things about flowers, but if the pink rose was supposed to be pure love, then he guesses he could call you his Rose. Maybe his Fleur if he was feeling particularly romantic.

Now he just have to figure out a way to reply to you, of course he could go with his more preferred direct route, walk up to your door and kiss you passionately, but he felt as if such a sweet and gentle gesture such as this desired a reply in equal kind. Perhaps a love letter? That seems like an appropriate response.

Nodding to himself as he decides on his course of action, he scoured the house for the most flourished bit of stationary he could find. Borrowing some from papyrus's stash in his bedroom, thanks to his brother's habit to write to mettaton on a number of occasions, he sits down at the kitchen table to begin his work.

_Dearest ____,  
First and foremost thank you for including a key with the bouquet you sent, I know we have spoken a lot about the language of flowers, but I find that my memory on said subject tends to run away with me. The flowers, my dear, are beautiful, almost as beautiful as you. And I find your hidden message to be quite endearing. Now, what possessed you to develop romantic feelings for a Slut Like Me? I really do think you have a terrible taste in skeletons, but a beautiful taste in flowers. I think, perhaps, I could be like one of those plants you tend to so well. That the feeling I have in my soul for you now could be nurtured, watered with your kisses, and warmed with your soul and body. My sweet little human, sweet as Honeysuckle, and as warm as the sunny day. I would find it to be the greatest pleasure to take you into my arms and embrace you just as the breeze embraces the leaves on the trees in your garden. Perhaps if you're good we can find out how sinfully sweet you taste? I only tease you, darling. I promise to be gentle with you as I am these magnificent flowers you gifted me. If you allow it, I would like to take you to dinner tonight. Just the two of us, and I would like to spoil you just as you deserve._

_I look forward to your favorable reply my sweet, your darling Sans_

Pleased with himself, Sans folds up the letter and tucks it into a bright pink envelope, before sealing it. He then proceeds to teleport to a nearby flower shop in town and pick up a dozen red roses, as suggested by the shop keep to be meaning romantic love, before he teleports to your door, knocking on it. 

You answer the door with a meek hello, before a dozen roses get shoved into your face as a smiling skeleton presents them and a letter to you. You stutter a few moments as your face flushes, feeling totally unprepared for such an extravagant response. You mumble as you feel a tingling numbness in your hands, followed by a blurring of your vision. You faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor reader XD They doki doki-ed too hard.  
> Also I fricken love flowers, and have a book on the language of. Imma nerd :D
> 
> Sorry this has been sparce!  
> I have a convention coming up that Ive been working on cosplay for so thats been eating all my time. But its next we and I am so excited!
> 
> I hope to update this and Razzle Dazzle more often after the con.
> 
> Have a great day! And leave me your suggestions! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: falling-in-undertale   
> Main fic (Mafiatale): Razzel Dazzel 'n all that Jazz
> 
> :3 ~♡


End file.
